


Tell me

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, M/M, Top John, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel





	Tell me

”What do you want, Sherlock?” John’s voice rumbled low, lips ghosting across the other man’s neck in a quiet promise that Sherlock would get whatever he needed that night.

”John,” Sherlock gasped, arching up sharply from the bed as John pushed a second finger into him. He clenched down, squirming as he tried to impale himself further on the doctor’s skilled fingers. John nipped at Sherlock’s shoulder, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard and receiving a low groan in reward.

”What do you want?” His tongue laved over the small bite mark. “Do you want me to kiss you…to _fuck_ you?” Sherlock jerked up as John’s fingers found his prostate, whimpering with each precise stroke. “To take you against the wall? Or on the bed?”

”Do you want it _hard_? Or slow? Do you want it to hurt?” John’s fingers raked down Sherlock’s stomach, nails leaving reddened scratches on his pale skin. Sherlock only hissed, taut body leaning up into the touch. “Do you want me to make you come or force you to wait?” Sherlock’s chest heaved. “…Do you want me to make you stop thinking?” John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s hardened cock, coming to the cusp of it all.

”Do you think I could?” He stroked once, and Sherlock bucked against him. “Do you think I could shut your brain off?” He stroked again, and Sherlock’s reaction was audible. “…because I would love to try…”

”John…” Sherlock gasped again, head tossing to the side. John didn’t let up.

”What do you want, Sherlock?” His teeth scraped down Sherlock’s neck, and Sherlock practically writhed beneath him. “Tell me…” he murmured, moving up to mouth kisses down Sherlock’s jawline. “What do you want?”

Sherlock shuddered. “You…everything,” Sherlock choked out, straining against the other man, needing his mind to go dark, needing the reprieve. “Everything…John…Please.” Sherlock’s voice cracked on the last rarely spoken word, and John’s mouth was on Sherlock’s in a second, only too happy to oblige.


End file.
